Dance the Night Away
by ComedySuze
Summary: The annual Fenchurch New Year’s Eve party is in a week. Gene is panicking because that means he would need a date and that the date would need to teach him ballroom dancing….. Step forward DI Alex Drake!
1. Chapter 1

**Dance the night away**

**Fanfic named after a song by The Mavericks and also inspired by Strictly Come Dancing as i watch it all the time. The annual Fenchurch New Year's Eve party is in a week. Gene is panicking because that means he would need a date and that the date would need to teach him ballroom dancing….. Step forward DI Alex Drake!!**

* * *

After the Super had kept reminding him what like every five minutess of this long drawn out day, about the New Year's Ball that was due to take place in Albrights dance hall just after Christmas , Gene had spent most of the day sitting in his office, too busy worrying and debating about who to ask, even Ray himself had a date which left everyone else quite surprised. Now Gene was the only male detective in Fenchurch that didn't have a date, Alex had chose not to go on New Year's Eve after she had promised to help Luigi out in the restaurant during the busy evening which he was dreading very much as most of his waiters would be going back to Italy to celebrate the New Year with their families.

Gene didn't seem too bothered really attending Femchurch's New Year Bash, as he would only be there for the delicious catering that would be available to eat at the prepared tables and of course the booze at the mini bar.

In the main office Ray was having a dilemma too about what he would wear, probably a black suit and white shirt as these annual celebration parties would always entitle. On every New Year's Eve , Ray would tend to go to the pub for a right knees up, boys night out , often getting so drunk that he would have the world's worse hangover the following morning.

" Should be a right laugh this New Year's party, i'll get to chat up all the birds maybe getting lucky, unlike the Guv he'll probably end up hiding himself away like the last time we' were back in Manchester" Chris and Ray had both noticed Gene's quietness during their last year up in Manchester, Gene's divorce had only just come through and he hadn't been in a partying mood to celebrate, taking to sneak out of The Railway Arms after a cruel remark made by Jack Litton "I bet Mrs Hunt wanted a piece of me more than she did of you". It upset the DCI quite a bit even though he didn't want to admit it. Being winded up by that idiot Litton had been the last, final straw for Gene because 3 months later he ended up putting in for a transfer to work in London for the Metropolitian Police, starting afresh with Chris and Ray who also expressed their aim to remain friends forever with the Guv.

Back in DCI Hunt's office he had been ringing other female detectives around the divisions but to no avail. One person had remained on his mind for most of the day was Alex. He'd seen how she was a fantastic dancer while they had been undercover a nightclub a few months ago. She had used seductive techniques to get the suspect they were after to confess to his involvement in a drugs case which impressed Gene very much. His concisous kept telling him no as he also harboured romantic feelings for her.

Gene grabbed his coat from the coat stand in the small office, before making his way to leave the office ,just about managing to come up with a quick excuse about where he was off to. "Going to see an old informant about a job offer, won't be long, Ray take any phone calls that come in through my office".

"Will do.. also... Guv what about the DS Atkins bet" Ray had been counting on him to hand over 20 pounds on as everyone was betting on whether the DS would be getting lucky with any women at the party. The DS was becoming fed up of Gene's many excuses of leaving the office early almost everyday , he figured out that the Guv was going to see Alex at her flat.

"Erm..I'll give it to you later Raymondo gotta other things to deal with yer daft poof" as he rushed off the end of his coat swishing from side to side. The air from the double doors blew most of the paperwork on the floor.

With Alex he knew he'd met his match, her fiesty attitude, dedication to work, toughness , the attraction they shared was undeniable although he felt he'd left too long to admit his feelings. Gene was not the kind of person who would just blurt out he felt about another person choosing to keep any personal emotions to himself instead. As he went to the Quattro stopping to breath the cool fresh breeze that was currently present. Driving the Quattro off pretty quuickly not noticing that he nearly knocked Shaz over.

"Guv being a Prat, nearly running me over " Shaz's first thought was as she then entered through the entrance door.

While he was driving Gene was thinking back to when he worked back in Manchester and were he overheard one of the much younger officers mention that he danced more like an embarassingly drunken father at a wedding, but now he was determined to prove everyone wrong that his dancing was actually not that bad. He was off to see Alex at her flat who was still nursing a hangover from a night out with Shaz and Chris, the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Signor Hunt you are early today, will it be your usual drink" the little Italian made his way to pour out a drink for the more relaxed DCI.

"Nope Luigi i'm actually to see if Alex is around here anywhere"

"She is upstairs still not too well i'm afraid today"

"Yes well i know, just wanted to ask her a big favour"

Gene felt uncomfortable in confiding privately to Luigi about needing Alex to teach him a thing about ballroom dancing, maybe he would the response would be the Italian laughing , or maybe it was a bad idea in asking her one on one or Luigi trying to offer his helpful advice to his favourite customer. "See the thing is, i've gotta go to this New Year's Eve party and was wondering if Alex would accompany to the dance"

Alex appeared by the entrance door, "Oh.... Have you finished early, nothing wrong is there at work?" looking concerned as to why he had arrived in the restaurant a few hours early, she was wearing a blue and black striped jumper and leggings, she was looking slightly better and more perkier in her cheekbones.

"No i'm due back in a bit,...so did you hear any of me conversation with Luigi here"

"Dunno i heard about half of it..something about asking me about the dance.. in which i'd fully love to accompany you to the party" she said which brought out a moment of laughter between her and Luigi, Gene looked confused looking at both of them, pouting his lips.

" Eh so what's so funny then"

"on nothing its just that we, me and Luigi heard about your dancing styles, i bet every women from all the England would basically be throwing themselves at the Gene Genie's feet everytime ..you shook yer hips" she teased, she always enjoyed winding him up which would result in seeing the display of annoyance on Gene's face.

"Who bloody told yer, wasn't Chris was it opening his big gob?" he berated fuming

"Actually Ray did...said that you tend to dance while you're drunk"

"Really i'll end up getting him back for that later, i'm the only keeper of the Gene Genie's secrets "

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to dance the more basic way , hey why don't we go to that Salsa club down town.... meet me here later"

"Oh i suppose so then" he sighed, realising that he should be getting back to work by now.

* * *

At precisely 8pm later that evening, Gene met Alex by the entrance door of Luigi's, his eyes immediatey shot to zoom up and ddown at Alex's stunning black and gold, long length dress. "Holy Moly.. Bloody hell Bolls you trying to make my heart beat even more faster or have you been raiding Versace's clothing products again"

"Oh and here's me thinking that you'd end up saying that i've dressed like a tart yet again" He had surprised her with his reaction to the stunning silk satin dress, which had cost her a fortune to buy much earlier in the day.

"Nope not tonight you're not... that dress of yours is pretty hot Bolls any man even gays will throw themselves at yer feet" Gene smiled, unable to stop the obvious grinning to himself.

He then reached over to open the passenger door to the Quattro for her as she walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder and then leaning in to whisper in his ear "who knows someone i know very well might end up getting lucky tonight or very soon" the sound of her seductive tone made Gene's knees go very weak, she had such a special effect on him that he just couldn't figure out, he knew she must have had some feelings for him deep down inside of her . He then ran round to the other side of the car before climbing in to the driver's seat, quickly attempting a glance over at her and being unable to resist looking at her shiny lips, hoping and praying that what she said would end up coming true. The car then started its engine before driving off into dark rainy night evening.

"So where is this club then Bolls.. i don't wanna be doin all that mambo jambo dancing, i would rather be watching you strut yer stuff on the soddin dancefloor instead...study what important dance steps i'd need to teach you"

"No no Gene you'll definitely be doing a lot of the dancing.. you have to start learning"

He decided that she was right as usual as she was being a right Mrs Fruitcake. "How do i manage to put up with you and those fruit loopy ideas of yours"

"Thanks i always wonder the same thing about me having to put up with you...wanting to bang yer head on the table until you admit i'm right about most cases"

Tonight however they decided to put work to one side for now, hoping to forget their work troubles.

About half an hour later they eventually arrived at the brightly lit up Salsa music club Copa Madrid, they spotted mostly all young people entering or leaving. They both heard the music blasting out from the club, it was a different scene for Gene to be entering, as he hadn't really been to any other club like this before, always being use to dancing to the glorious music from the 1970's and 1980's instead.

"Right are you ready to boogie Gene?"

"Too right i am... still wishing i wore me Saturday Night fever clothes.. i'd certainly would have shown these dancing kids a thing or two about strutting moves on the dancefloor"

They both entered underneath into an underground cavern style bar, walking down the flight of steps in to the small bar area where lots of spectators and dancers were seated while watching the barman currently showing off his impressive cocktail skills, flipping a glass of ice cubes up in the air which they then dropped one by one back in to the small drinking glass. "Ha imagine if they did a film about guys flipping those cocktail drinks bet it would be crap" Gene joked.

"Yes but they did" Alex forgot for a moment as Cocktail wasn't released until for another 5 years.

"Anyway feeling like dancing then" she smirked hinting to the dancefloor in the very next room.

"Why not" he replied, his eyes lingering and illuminating from the neon electric near by, she tugged on his hand hard leading him in to candle lit room which displayed framed pictures of great famous South American and Spanish dancers and musicians . Alex moved her body close to Gene, moving her hips from side to side, he tried very hard to keep up but couldn't.

"No Gene move your hips like this.. don't just stall there look..i'll show you now... follow my lead" it would be hard job in teaching him all this dancing as she would have to put up with his mood swings nearly all of the time, she then placed both her hands on the sides of his waist line, while moving her's at the same time. "Like this" the tone in her soft voice and as her body kept moving so much closer, he began to realise that the feel of her fully clothed breasts were starting to rub against his cotton made jumper making his heartbeat even much faster. The sounds of the drums being played also added to the red hot chemistry that remained present. He was starting to learn quite well just about keeping in rhythm with her body movements, she held his hand tightly once again looking up in to his eyes to see the fire and passion that burnt within feeling the need and want to kiss his lips in their moment of happiness, whatever it was bringing him to this club seem to work its magic pretty well.

As she moved her lips up to his, he was feeling the very same thing, they both could see that they needed and wanted each other after realising it had been left too long, many months to show how they really cared for each other. However they were quickly interupted by the sound of a Spanish entertainer.

"Hey give it up for these two excellent dancers" the music singer, Carlos spoke into his microphone clapping his hands together as everyone also joined in clapping, Carlos explained about the history of the club going into a lot of detail, contnuing to talk for what seemed like an hour.

"Wish that Spanish git would bugger off as i wanna do more dancing here" Gene said whiipering to Alex, while shifting his shoulders, looking round at the other dancers who seemed to be enjoying themselves very much. "Now i wanna take things down to a slow romantic level, hit the music Javier", his saxophone player.

"Hold me Gene" she whispered, an offer that he couldn't refuse and his arms slowly moved to wrap around Alex's lower waist. They looked in to each other's eyes not daring to break the magic spell being felt between them, letting the lyrics wash over their thoughts they currently shared.

"You and me girl we got a good thing going on

We were once young and now we both feel the love

Our hearts beating as one

Watching as the doves fly high in sky

You make me so different and loved as the moonlight shines so bright"

The night sailed away as they hadn't realised most of the peope had already left, time had passed on.

* * *

As he drove her home back to her flat, around 11pm.

The conversation was about their wonderful evening "I've got to say Bolly i enjoyed myself very much for the first time in donkey's years, dancing to cuban mambo music"

"Well i'm glad you really loved it...how about going again tomorrow night maybe taking in something different perhaps.... a few Foxtrot dance steps to learn?"

"I don''t see why not.. so this would be a second date wouldn't it"

"I guess so" she wasn't sure of what else to say after leaving the club they still felt extremely nervous round one another, the music had bought out their passion and desire that they knew remained deep inside. The car came to a slow stop, arriving at Luigi's restaurant, "Well i guess i'll see you back in work tomorrow.. remember no breathing a word of any this to Raymondo and Christopher as they'll only end up taking the piss and plus i can't wait to see the shocks on their faces when me and you starting dancing together"

She agreed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep it secret any longer as Shaz would probably keep asking all the time about the DI and DCI's secret meetings which all of the team were bound to find out about sooner or later as any gossip about the latest on the Guv and Drake would almost surely spread round like wildfire within a few hours.

**Next Chapter : New Year's Eve dawns as Gene wonders what the New Year will bring and for his relationship with Alex that is hotting up fastly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple days later on the 23rd December as the team had finished for the festive holidays, Alex had wondered what to do before the New Year's Eve party, visit Gene at home, she still didn't know where he lived as he kept his private life to himself. They still had been practicing some ballroom dancing very much even after some of the team had left on most nights.

Ray popped his head around the corner causing Gene to flinch in his chair with panic, "Didn't mean to make you jump there Guv, so anyway are you still going to Chris and Shaz's for Christmas dinner, at least we'll finally get to meet Chris' dad"

"Oh yeah doesn't he work in a factory or something"

"Think so.. you haven't seen DI Drake around here have you... looks like she must have buggered off home without saying a word" he said looking curiously.

"DI Drake oww no haven't seen her" she had pinched his ankle for talking to Ray for far too long.

"You alright.. seemed to be in pain"

"Yes just might be a twinge in my leg Raymondo.... i'll see you at Chris and Shaz's then on Christmas Day for dinner" He exited

Alex had end up to hiding underneath Gene's desk, which was turning into an uncomfortable little situation.

"Blimey Bolls if I had somehow got the wrong idea here I'd think you'd be given me a blow job instead hiding from the others" he joked.

"Well maybe" unsure of what to reply with as they both left his office.

When the close was clear he placed a tape in the cassette player. Moving himself withing the warmth of her body. Not quite believing how close they currently were.

"Let's take it from the top" he reminded her of Vincent Simone from Strictly Come Dancing as he managed to do single dances on his own before walking back over to her and placing his hand at her waist and keeping in time with her body movements.

"And a one, two three, four, left foot out left foot in"

"In out shaking all about"

"Not what I had exactly in mind but might as well practice the soddin Hokey Cokey then" they danced it together bursting out into loud giggles.

Christmas Day

Having been invited to Chris and Shaz's house for Christmas Dinner, it gave the team time to reflect over the year's past events, where Ray and Gene had nearly got themselves killed trying to save a woman and her child from a terrorist attack, afterwards they both felt so incredibly lucky.

Chris and Shaz also revealed the date for the wedding, where she explained that they would be spending early nights in front of the telly watching more Brideshead Revisted.

"Buggering hell Shaz you and Chris must have seen it like 50 times.... you even got Chris acting some of the lines out"

"Oh Sebastian what a lovely cup of tea" he mocked with a posh country voice.

"Ray shut up" Shaz was getting fed up with Ray's constant annoying teasing.

"You ok Guv you haven't said a word" Chris asked looking puzzled as to why Gene had not said a single word since he arrived an hour earlier.

"Guess I must be starving then.. You know what me and my stomach are like"

"Mam you feeling alright"

"Yes just thinking of the last Christmas I had where me and my friend Jenny unwrapped our Christmas presents when my mum and dad were asleep. We were too excited I got the latest Barbie doll, couldn't stop playing with it.

Gene choked while he was eating his Brussel sprout "You tryin to make me choke Bolly... I mean Barbie" he had always thought or assumed that she never played with any girls toys when she was a kid.

As the others tucked into Christmas Dinner she tugged on his shirt, asking to have a word in the kitchen. Dragging him by his shirt.

"Wonder what them two are being secretive about" Ray wondered as he saw them going into the kitchen and closing the door.

"Still want some extra dancing practice"

"Yes Of course I do... I'm not giving up too easily... I'm a man of my word Bolly.. never back down from any challenge"

"Ok me meet outside Luigi's again on the 30th where we can have one more dance lesson"

"Gotcha loud and clear"

He opened the door only to be greeted by a noisy Ray who was bent down resting his ear against the door.

"Raymondo you know I don't like people being too noisy"

"Sorry Gene. didn't mean to stick my nose in.." he said

After the Queen's speech had finished on the telly, Gene emerged from the kitchen with cans of beer, throwing one over to Ray. "Cheers"

Alex sat on her own watching the latest movie premiere with arms resting flat on the armchair, remembering that Molly herself had loved watching Christmas movie premieres at every Christmas.

She could sense the drunken smell coming from Gene's direction, leaning over to ask Chris "How many as he drunk"

"Dunno but half of the cans have already been drank maybe Ray's had most of them.. Guv still looks sober i think" Gene clearly wasn't as he was at that moment half dozed about to fall asleep watching the BBC One Christmas variety show.

As the annual Morecambe and Wise Christmas special had finished on the telly, Alex decided it was best that she had got back to the flat, glancing over to see a passed out Gene snoring loudly on the sofa. Ray looked a bit better, Shaz asked him to mind the house and not to drink the rest of the beer.

Arriving home 40 minutes later Alex thanked them for the lift, waving them off. She turned the key in the door and went for a rest on the sofa, feeling pretty much exhausted. It had been a very long day and now she was looking forward to what the new year would bring, hope, romance and getting use to life in the 1980s'

* * *

30th December

The Quattro pulled up outside the restaurant as Gene then climbed out looking round nervously hoping none of the team would spot him there. Walking down the many steps to the entrance, he was greeted by tired looking Luigi.

"Morning Mr Hunt..Signorina Alex is still in bed she said she will be down in half an hour... do you want your usual drink"

"Yes.. you read my mind like a dictionary my italian friend"

Luigi went behind the bar to pour out the drink, singing quietly in Italian.

"Luigi didn't know you had an excellent singing voice"

"Grazia Mr Hunt" as he handed Gene his usual drink.

They chatted briefly about what they thought of the Christmas Holidays.

"I got married at Christmas"

"Did you, didn't know that.. how is Mrs Luigi today still got you running round like a headless chicken"

"Si she has, still very busy"

"Bloody hell haven't got all day to wait, have to pick up my suit for the party tomorrow" he looked at his watch, hands becoming restless on the table.

Alex finally appeared in the restaurant, "Sorry about keeping you waiting"

Gene pouted, shaking his heads.

"Right where we then I'm going to teach you some footsteps of the disco fox"

She held on his hand very hard, pulling him to the move in time with her foot movements. It was a famous dance from Saturday Night Fever which had become very popular during the mid 1970's.

"Right foot back Left Foot back, Right foot tap and so on" He was becoming a very quick learner and starting enjoying this particular dance.

"aww bravo Signor Hunt perfection 100%" Luigi applauded clapping.

* * *

New Year's Eve

The night of the annual Fenchurch New Year's celebration, as Gene stood nervously staring at himself in the mirror. "You can do this show 'em you can dance" repeating it to himself, combing and slicking his hair back.

"7.00pm.. time to pick up Alex in the Quattro"

He closed the front door to this house running towards the red car parked in the driveway. Turning the ignition key as the car drove off a fast speed.

Alex herself felt quite annoyed as he was running late, she sat on the steps of the restaurant starting to wonder whether he had maybe forgotten. The snow had started to fall on the pavement; it had been a very cold day and night. She threw her warm coat over her arms wanting to keep warm.

As the Quattro sped down the road, it came to an abrupt halt. The passenger door was thrown open for her. She climbed in not looking too happy with him as he pleaded and explained his reason for being late.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was mayhem getting here"

"Thought you'd forgotten.. that you weren't serious about showing your new dancing skills to the rest of the team"

"I am... I've appreciated your massive help in teaching me.. you've taught me so much"

"Apology accepted" she smiled as they both made eye contact, something was bubbling inside of them that remained hidden for now.

"Sexy dress by the way, its enough to have any man wanting to have a closer look at, even me" not being able to take his eyes off her for one minute.

" Yeah Thanks for mentioning that much appreciated" she giggled at his clear flustered face.

"Shall we" Gene hinted winking his eye, as he drove the car off again.

When they eventually arrived at the party 30 minutes later, everyone was already seated at their chairs.

He looked over to try and find two available chairs, no luck. The Super came over to greet them "Evening Gene.. Alex..how's the weather outside?"

"Bloody freezing absolutely chucking it down with snow" Gene really hated the cold weather choosing to prefer those hot sunny summers where you could go down to the beach and relax instead.

"I noticed that you're looking for chairs I'll try to find two chairs for you both" wandering over looking round to spot the two available chairs.

"Over here" he shouted over

As they followed over Gene whispered into Alex's ear "forgot to say Drake you're the best looking detective here this evening no one else has bothered to dress for the occasion". Gene had taken that comment as to the Super flirting slightly with Alex, he didn't like it one bit feeling a pang of jealously within, wanting to knock his lights out good and proper but being unable to as he was the most senior officer and well respected also.

They felt the sudden urge for the first dance straight away as most couples were already dancing together,

"watch Ray's face drop" he joked glancing over to see his DS looking bored, his date had left early and now he needed someone to talk to. Noticing that Gene was busy dancing with Alex as they were looking happy with each other's company and Chris and Shaz well, no one could keep them to apart for the whole night, looking very much like love's young dream.

"Can I have a Guinness please" asking the waiter who poured out the drink into a large glass for him. He sighed sadly " gonna be one of them nights isn't it" the first thought he had.

By the time things had got into a room full of excitement, before the New Year countdown was to begin, Gene and Alex were just about to finish their first dance, the quite clear spark being felt between them. "Kiss her you moron" the voice in his mind kept saying.

"He's going to kiss me.. I want him to" the realisation that she felt. Ray popped up at the last minute sweeping Alex away from Gene's grip. "Hope you don't mind if i take Alex off you for a few minutes"

"Bloody hell Raymondo you stupid prat" He sudden outburst anger confused the DS wondering why the Guv was looking angry.

"Guv what' wrong"

"I tell you what's wrong shall i trying to ruin my moment" Gene raised his voice slightly louder than usual

"What moment?" Ray was feeling confused, he leaned to explain to the DS "because i wanted to kiss her tonight"

The Super ran over trying to stop any punches from being thrown

"Gene I think you'd better leave calm yourself down"

Alex stood and watched her face turned from excitement to sadness seeing the dejected and lonely DCI Hunt leaving as his head was held low.

"Sorry DI Drake hope I didn't upset you"

"No its fine" Alex said while staring at the doors Gene had previously walked out of.

The countdown began "10. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.......Happy New Year" the party poppers were popped loudly

"Happy New Year DI Drake.. Ray kissed her cheek"

"Thanks Ray... I think I might as well get home early"

"You leaving now?... oh ok see you in a few days back at work..I'll try and phone the guv to apologise"

A moment later Alex headed out of the entrance door to see that the Quattro had gone. She decided on gettting the bus but at the very last minute Shaz mentioned that she and Chris would drop her outside the flats

**Massive thanks to HuntsGirl for beta reading this chapter.**

**Please let me know if you thought it was a good or bad chapter, i appreciate any feedback **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After the party has finished Alex arrives back at the restaurant to wish Luigi a happy new year but events take a wonderful and steamy turn as Gene still wants his New Year kiss from her.**

As the New Year' Eve Party was in atmospheric full swing on the streets of London , Alex had ended up getting a kind lift home from Chris and Shaz , they'd dropped her off just outside the Italian restaurant , climbing out of the car she turned round to nod and "thanks for the lift" as she appreciated it happily. "No problem DI Drake have a great New Year's Day" Chris looked up smiling as the car then drove off down the road as people were dancing in the street, singing happily and joyfully drunkily.

After walking down the 8 steps to the entrance of the restaurant she looked up at the sign which shone out brightly electric red. It was still very much open at 1am , upon entering she looked over and saw Luigi singing musically to himself in Italian again behind the bar.

"Happy New Year Luigi"

"oh Buon Capo d'Anno Signorina Alex" a smile widened across his always cheerful face as he cleaned the very last of the large wine glasses with a towel.

"Grazia Luigi ..have you had a lovely evening in here tonight Luigi" he nodded mouthing 'yes' and walked into the kitchen to check on the soup bubbling away in the pan that he was planning to have for his supper.

"Oi So where's my Happy New Year greeting then" Gene emerged from behind the door of the kitchen face full of amusement, clutching a bottle of wine and still wearing his dark navy blue suit, tie hanging out of his pocket. He walked around from behind the bar and up to Alex. Looking down into her hungry eyes, they glowed sexily underneath the bright but dimmed lights from above the room.

"Never got my second dance with you did I?" he smiled even though he secretly hated Raymondo for rudely interrupting his first wonderful, perfect dance with Alex and the biggest chance of making his DI his, tonight that had developed over the last few hours. "Shall we do it now? ...can't stand here forever...observing one another's bloody eyes" waiting on her response with eagerness, desperate to feel her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't see why not.. shall we" , she said smiling , holding her hand out for Gene to reach, in which he placed it and then spun her round three times, holding one hand on her hips, moving slowly and remaining close while dancing, face almost resting on her bare shoulder, shivers rippling throughout his legs and stomach.

"Oh Signor Hunt and Signorina Alex you look like perfection when you dance together...you look movie stars from the old fashioned Hollywood movies " Luigi smirked with a wink leaning forwards over the bar table, hands cupping his face and then with a sniff disappearing off to the kkitchen again, he had got use to watching their dance lessons every night even suggesting that he would hold a dance night in the restaurant.

* * *

Their secret dancing lessons which took place over the Christmas holidays had also brought Alex and Gene even more closer to each other than ever , but both of them had continued to shy away from admitting their true romantic inner feelings, although the Christmas dinner at Chris and Shaz's house had been the perfect opportunity to say there and then but as usual Gene had gotten himself so incredibly drunk, were he ended up passing out on their sofa after the latest Morecambe and Wise Christmas Special had finished on the telly. Leaving Alex feeling extremely frustrated and annoyed that the opportunity had passed once again.

"Now Gene put your hand on my shoulder…no not on my boob " a few seconds earlier he had been staring at her breasts, still wondering and curious to know about the answer to that very question are they C or D cup? She laughed at his ever so present pouting lips which then changed into a full wide smile.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Bolly can't help being distracted by your breasts" scratching his head, eyes making half contact with her bright brown eyes, imaging what it would like to kiss those gorgeous lips of hers.

"Sssh now concentrate on following the footsteps that i do" she held Gene's hand and moved it to the top of her shoulder as they starting dancing again to the music being played from the stereo left by Luigi on the counter table.

"Back straight, body posture correct, chin up and tip toe lightly on your shoes"

Gene was still wearing his brown suede boots and kept struggling to tip toe in them around the room area., this was more difficult they could have imagined but he knew that he fully trusted her completely in teaching him the basics of ballroom dancing,she was a tough teacher but she knew what types of dancing she wanted to see him produce.

"You might as well take them off then don't want my feet trodded by your boots"

"Oh trust me.. you don't want inhale the horrible smell coming from my socks " shaking his head feeling a slight red face

"I think I can just about manage" she sighed leaning backwards against the counter looking to see where Luigi had sneaked off to, wondering what he had planned.

He went to sit down at the wooden stool by one of the tables, sighing heavily as he was taking the left boot off first and then the right boot, he was wearing blue spotty socks.

Standing back up he joined her again in the middle of the room. The music that was playing next on the stereo was Dusty Springfield's something in your eyes it washed over their deepest thoughts . She closed her eyes tightly as Gene also started to forget about her trying to teach him to do the foxtrot his hand caressing her waist and stomach. The lyrics on the radio played out their very feelings that they felt at the precise moment.

"There was a certain face  
That filled a thousand nights  
With all the sweetest dreams  
And promises of paradise  
But that face was gone  
When the dawn would come and steal you  
Yet, I still could feel you  
Waiting just a kiss away  
I'd surely know your face"

Luigi walked in with a bowl of risotto soup but then quickly realised it was best staying out of the way, not wanting to disrupt the clear romantic chemistry between Gene and Alex that was reaching boiling point, as he made his way upstairs to his small flat smiling.

She knew that she was getting carried away with herself but also that she knew that being apart from him would hurt so very much when they had both realised that they needed and wanted each other as they had felt so much loneliness in their lives in 1983. She even still missed Molly but a part of her felt so connected to Gene in many ways that she just couldn't understand.

"Your love would cast a spell  
I'd recognise each curve  
and line of you,  
I knew it well  
Now at last you're here and I can tell"

As his hands wrapped around her waist even more tighter and secure, she secretly thrilled and enjoyed the feeling of his hand wandering up slowly to the back of her red top, gently, smoothing, stroking over the red fabric material . Opening her eyes and looking up to see the red raw flames of passion burning deep within his. She knew that she was now feeling the magic touch of the Gene Genie.

"Something in your eyes I see  
Is all I ever wanted  
And something in your smile for me  
Is calling out my name  
Your eyes, it seems  
Are mirrors of my dreams  
In ways I can't explain.  
And my heart will never be the same"

"Been wanting to ask you this all day and even tonight.. Didn't get my chance to say.... kiss me Alex while the night is still young" he whispered in her ear, the sound of his soft rugged voice sent her mind and heart racing a little faster, as she gasped for breath, she couldn't refuse this.

"How does he have this big effect on me..?" she wondered as her mind was screaming yes to her, to move s fraction closer.

He placed his right hand on her cheek, smoothing it gently across her red rosy lips. His head leaning downwards to kiss her lips softly at first, after they made contact for the first time , the kiss was making her head and mind spin like a washing machine and it also nearly caused her to collapse as her knees were very weak as his body was leaning more towards her against the counter. He was mesmorised by the gorgeous brown eyes staring up towards him.

"Blimey you okay Bolly" Gene managed to stop her from falling over face first on the floor, with quick thinking as he quickly gather her up into his strong arms carrying her over to the bottom of the staircase, she clung on tightly, tugging at his silk shirt, running her hand against his chest, as they both burst into fits of giggles while he carried her up the remainder of the stairs, maybe they had been drinking too much earlier in the night at the party. As they made it to the top her shaky hands moved into her pocket, the desperation in Gene's face was clearly visible.

"Bolls I can't wait all night here" he moaned, shrugging his shoulders, as his knees started to buckle while still carrying her. She could feel him growing hard against her leg,.

She found them in her small handbag and placed the key in the keyhole, opening it up quickly.

"You do know we should still be practising dancing and not just ripping each other's clothes off"

"I know but you do so many things to me Bolly that just makes me want to show you right now how much you mean to me " he explained after many months of hiding his romantic feelings, knowing that he acted like a prat round her, after the incident where she slapped and punched him in the face. Now feeling that this was his moment, chance finally to show her that he was so much of a different man from outside work, a kind, happy, chirpy and keen to find the right woman to settle down with. She had known that for a long time of course that Gene was a sweet and caring colleague when Ray and Chris were busy with work files.

They raced across to the bedroom quickly shedding piles of clothes during the way. As she landed first on the bed giggling looking on as she sat up on the corner of the bed to see him struggling with the zipper on his trousers.

"Oh let me.. women can do it better yer know" she leaned over zipping it down, helping to pull down his trousers and boxer shorts, he stepped out of them and joined to lay her next to her on the bed. Turning to face her before he could speak she leant into kiss him passionately once again, a hand moving down to wrap around his waist.

Leaning upwards to kiss his lips, pulling him down on top of her on the bed, placing her other hand behind his head to deepen their passionate kiss. His tongue gently flickered across her bottom lip before slowly entering inside her mouth as it clashed with her's, both massaging together. She ran her hands through his blond, brownish hair, messing it up along the way, eyes remaining closed as he moved down her body, hands covering every single detail.

"Beautiful and stunning Alex" she felt so relieved to hear him say that, as any doubts of what she had about what was about to happen between them vanished completely from her thoughts. Opening her eyes to see his index finger tracing the outline of her curves of her body, shivering and gasping watching on as his finger then ran circles round the valley inbetween her breasts. Dipping his head to tease the left breast with his tongue, over the nipple, before taking it in his mouth sucking at it. She threw her head back letting her pleasure be heard loud and clearly by Gene as he continued with the right one.

Moments later his lips continued down her body, kissing at her upper chest, lower stomach and then proceeding to caress and stroke her upper thighs, realising that she was still wearing her knickers, he hooked two thumbs underneath its cotton material, easing them down her long smooth legs.

She couldn't take his teasing much longer "More" she panted breathlessly as he reached his main goal placing two fingers into her wet slick centre, running his thumb over her clit, twisting it. She moved her hips in time to meet with his slow thrusts, muttering naughty words to herself which had Gene chuckling upon hearing. He then looked down to see the pure bliss on her face which was enough to reassure him even more that they had finally found each other after so long waiting to make the right move .

"Stop teasing me you bloody moron" she could hear the slight giggle coming from his lips as he had noticed her whimpering as she lay underneath him. His fingers quickly gathered up pace as she felt her orgasm taking over.

"Gene want you now"

His fingers with replaced with his cock as he had positioned himself in between her legs before entering. Stilling at first wanting to feel locked within her. Moving at a medium pace, screaming his pleasure out as loud as possible. "Yes Yes Oh Alex"

She worried that they would be keeping Luigi awake all night, him having to hear the Guv's famous yell.

"Oh stop worrying Bolls... he knew for a long time that me and you fancied each other like puppies"

Her bed rocked back and forth as he gathered her up closer in his arms, wanting to feel even more closer to her than any other human being could ever have imagined. His hands held on tight on to her hips pushing both of them to the brink of no return. "Faster Gene"

"Bloody hell woman I'm going as fast as I can here"

As he pushed more harder and erratic with her, the blood in his body pumped even faster as he struggled to hold on any longer, eventually collapsing head first on her shoulder. She eased his exhausted body on to his back before running a hand over his long length , massaging it within her hand. Hearing the soft sound of his voice "oh f***"

"how about now" lowering her head to take him in her mouth.

"Oh my god blimey I feel like flown from planet earth" he yelled out. Taking a lot more of him with her mouth as his hands ran through her short brown hair. "Don't stop" he pleaded.

A while later they had collapsed exhaustingly back on the bed with her head resting on his chest and fingers rubbing across his lips.

"Gene"

"Yes Bolls"

"I have to say you certainly amazed me there"

"I sure did, didn't I"

"I should take you up to Blackpool for those dances that they always put on up there"

"The last time I danced was at Sam's stag do party bloody embarrassed him, he told me"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" she joked while smiling.

They lay together naked in each other's arms feeling a lot more happier than they had felt before. The New Year had just begun and they wonder what the future would hold for both of them, knowing that what they felt was not regret at all but early of love and affection.

**Another massive thank you to HuntsGirl for beta readin this final chapter.**

**Please let me know if this was a great chapter. I'm hoping do quite a few more Galex fanfics but more T rated ones instead. **


End file.
